I'm Coming For You
by JadedHowl
Summary: Voldemort didn't really kill James that night in Godric's Hollow, wanting him in his ranks he sends him into to hell to think about it. 14 years later James Potter wakes up and discovers the world is a very different place and he wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! After reading a few stories about James coming back to life, I decided that I would have a shot at the idea. I loved the idea of James becoming a father figure for Harry and finally being able to be there for him.**

**This chapter is just a tester, If anyone enjoys it and wants me to continue, give me a heads up and leave a review.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from this individual plot line, all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

So here is the first chapter of...

**I'm Coming For you**

_Chapter 1_

October 31st 1981

A small house shrouded by tall trees and bushes sat at the end of a short road in Godric's Hollow, it would look to anyone, a normal family home, where a young and albeit strange family where living. But the Potter household was far from normal; in fact they were all magical individuals who were in hiding from one of the greatest Dark Lords of all history. None of this could be deduced from one look at them, nobody could guess that the man, who grumbled to himself every time he took out the rubbish bin, would be the father of a young boy who was being targeted by that very same Dark Lord. It was a dark and blustery night when things began to get frightful for all that lived nearby.

James Potter, who was currently soaked through, held his son against his chest as he sat on the sofa in the front house and watched his wife, Lily, quietly as she paced back and forth in front of him. Lily Potter wasn't in a very good mood; in fact she was torn between being irritated at her husband or laughing at his stupidity.

"What did I tell you about getting him excitable before going to bed?" Lily said with a wry smile on her pretty face, her red air flying around her and tumbling down her shoulders. James smirked to himself before batting his eyelids playfully and replying

"That I shouldn't?" he said meekly before chuckling. He had been teasing Harry as he did the washing up, turning the bubbles different colours for his son so that he could hear his cute laughter and happy eyes as they watched him prancing about the kitchen, acting like an idiot. Of course, exposing a young baby to such magic was a silly thing to do. Harry was now one and he was starting to show signs of a magical core. His excitement plus exposure to magic had led to the water from the sink and powerfully blasting James in the face, consequently getting him and his unsuspecting wife soaked as she walked into the room.

Lily had dried herself quickly but hadn't let James have his wand back, saying he was being _punished for his actions._ Lily had laughed at his expression before handing Harry over to him and pushing him towards the couch.

"Come on Lils, you know Harry loves it when we show him magic!" James said innocently, trying not to laugh as he looked up at his wife and batted his eyelashes.

Lily huffed and shot him a grin before turning her wand on him and drying him within seconds, making James sigh as a warm feeling spread throughout his body. Harry giggled as he watched his parents, his little hand gripping one of James fingers.

"I'm only drying you because I don't want you ruining the sofa... or giving Harry a cold" she said as an afterthought, leaning forward to pick up Harry and give him a cuddle. Harry laughed and played with Lily's hair before leaning his head against her shoulder, obviously tired after the night's events.

"See!" James exclaimed "We won't have any trouble getting him off to sleep; I'll just have to cause a little mayhem every night in order to knock him out." James continued as he stood up, grinning at his wife, who merely rolled her eyes at him before smirking to herself.

James leant in and gave his wife a peck on the cheek and made her blush. Grinning he got back his wand and pointed it at the kitchen, clearing up the remaining water and returning it back to its normal state.

He was about to turn the kettle on and ask Lily if she wanted a cup of tea, when he heard something muffled outside.

Both Lily and James froze, staring at each other, not daring to breathe. _Surely not..._ James thought warily, still unmoving, waiting for some sort of sign. _Peter, he- we only saw him last week- he- couldn't have been- been found? Right?_

James gripped his wand tightly and strained to pick out anything that might give away an intruder, but before he could say anything to his wife, the warning signs of the wards set off with a scream. A shudder went through the house as they were brought down and destroyed within seconds.

Harry had gone quiet in Lily's arms and huddled closer to his mother, who had gone white, staring at James before they both snapped into action.

"James- the wards- he's here!" She screamed over the noise of a wizard blasting his way into the front of the house, causing dust to fall from the ceiling and both adults to stagger.

James raced over to his wife and looked into her eyes, taking in all her beauty before leaning in to give her a desperate kiss, hugging her and Harry to his chest. He tried to hide his fear as he broke away and ushered them out of the room.

"Go! Lily, take Harry and run, I'll do my best to hold him off!" James told his wife as another blast hit the house, causing Harry to start crying. Lily looked at him long and hard before shaking her head.

"No I want to be with you, you-you'll need help-" but James cut her off,

"NO! You know we have to get Harry away, please, go, I'll buy you some time." Lily was shaking her head, keeping back her tears that made her green eyes shine.

"James-"

"Lily, please! GO!" He yelled at her and pushed her towards the stairs. Lily moved towards the stairs before running back to her husband, she grabbed him and stared into his eyes, a longing there that made James ache. His heart fluttered as her eyes trailed over his face as if she was ingraining every detail before leaving. After two seconds she had let go and her red hair danced behind her as she raced up the stairs and out of sight.

James felt cold after Lily had let go and had to force himself to turn around and face the wizard before he lost his last shred of will and raced after his wife.

The blasts had stopped and James took in the sight of his destroyed house, letting the anger well up inside of him and give him the strength he needed to protect Lily and Harry until death.

Footsteps echoed and the last door between him and the man was kicked in and pushed aside. Black boots stepped into the room and revealed a good looking man with awful red gleaming eyes. His cloak hung around him and framed his lean and tall frame and dark hair hung around his unnaturally pale face.

Voldemort looked at him and sneered.

"James-" He hissed as he drew closer, taking out his wand. "I just dropped by for a little _visit_, I do hope I haven't interrupted anything." He said sarcastically in his cold voice, his eyes cutting into James, who stayed rooted to the spot.

"Absolutely no problem _Tom-_" James spat, holding up his wand, "I never liked that wall anyway" he continued, jerking his head towards the destruction.

Voldemort chuckled darkly and kept his gaze on James, his eyes blazing.

"You test me Potter." He said quietly and glanced towards the ceiling, "I'm sure you don't want me losing my temper with that dear mud-blood wife of yours." He drawled, daring James to snap and attack him.

His hands shook but James did not reply, he merely glared at the man in front of him.

"The boy, surely you don't think she'll escape with him from me, hand him over and I may spare her life."

"Never" James spat, getting into a duelling stance. Voldemort visibly sighed and rolled his wand in his palm.

"Such as a waste." He whispered before he struck.

James dived out of the way and shot a stunner at Voldemort, hoping to catch him off guard with such a weak spell. Voldemort flicked his wand and blocked, sending it back towards James, who had to duck to avoid it.

"Come now James, is that all you've got to throw at me?" Voldemort asked teasingly as he walked towards him.

"Not exactly." James muttered before he leapt up and sent a nasty cutting curse at the dark wizard, who merely side stepped this and laughed.

Voldemort's next curse hit James full in the chest and blasted him across the room and into the far wall. He yelled and landed with a crash on the floor, groaning as he tried to pull himself up. Voldemort had quickly hauled him upright and slammed him into the wall again before grabbing the front of his robes and throwing him back across the room. Voldemort's strength surprised James, as he thought he wouldn't resort to a muggle method of fighting, his new physical strength sent a pang of fear through him.

"You're pathetic Potter!" Voldemort spat as he stalked towards him again, kicking aside rubble. "You can't even save yourself, let along your brat Harry"

James glared up at him,

"Don't say his name, you're not worthy of it!" he hissed, making Voldemort stop in his tracks and narrow his eyes at him.

"Then why don't you do something about it Potter! Fight back!" Voldemort challenged as he raised his wand. James growled and launched himself at Voldemort, knocking them both to the ground. Voldemort backhanded him before shoving James off his chest. Rolling over, James knelt and pointed his wand at the man.

"Crucio!" he yelled without hesitation, as the screams of his child roared in his ears. He didn't care that the curse was an unforgiveable, Voldemort was threatening his family and hell would freeze over before he let him.

The curse hit Voldemort but did not leaving him screaming and rolling on the ground. Instead Voldemort frowned and winced before grabbing at James, clutching his arm in a tight grip and pointing the wand away from himself. He stood and kicked James in the side, sending him to the floor again.

"Better." He spat as he glared at James, "I didn't think you'd have it in you."

James got to his feet, his wand out, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me." He said in a cold voice before shooting a blasting hex at the wizard. Voldemort blocked and threw one back at him, James ducked and moved backwards, trying to get some distance between Voldemort and the stairs behind him in the hallway.

"You have potential Potter, but let me show you how it's really done." Voldemort said menacingly before aiming for his chest and shouting, "CRUCIO!"

James let a loud scream envelop him as what felt like white hot needles embedded themselves in his skin, over and over again. His bones felt like they were on fire and his muscles screamed in agony. Somewhere above him, a woman was screaming his name and all of a sudden the pain stopped. James cracked his eyes open and looked at Voldemort. His hand was bleeding and he was glaring at the top of the stairs. James looked around and saw Lily standing there with her wand out and an angry look on her red face. She was shaking and glanced quickly at James.

"Lily- Harry-" James rasped and Lily nodded and ran back up the stairs. Voldemort growled and moved to go after her, but James grabbed at his legs and he fell. Yelling in annoyance, Voldemort got free and grabbed James by the throat and lifted him to his feet.

"She'll pay for that." Voldemort whispered in his ear as Voldemort pressed him against the wall in a chocking grip. James tried to fight back, but he had lost his wand after the Cruciatus curse and had no way of defending himself or stopping Voldemort from killing him and his family.

"Go on then Tom, what are you waiting for! Kill me then!" James growled, hoping with all his might that Lily might have found an escape route. Voldemort studied him carefully for a while before smirking.

"No, not after tonight's display." He paused "I want you to join me James." Letting his grip loosen for a second. James stared at him in shock; _Does he really think I'll join him? When he's going after my family? _He thought wildly, unable to move.

"I-how can you expect- I'll never join you!" James managed to get out, watching as Voldemort only chuckled in response.

"Of course, I didn't expect anything less, but after years of nothing to do than think; you may change your mind..." James frowned, feeling his insides go cold.

"I'd be better off dead" He muttered, causing Voldemort to laugh out loud, his cold voice sending shivers down his spine.

"In a world where you have nothing left, where all of your loved ones are dead, you may find that you have changed." And he didn't let him think before throwing him to the ground and pointing his wand at him.

"Till my next call, Potter." He said calmly, his eyes gleaming, and the last thing James remembered was the shout of a curse and Lily's screams. James drifted into the void; his last thoughts were of his baby boy, Harry Potter.

_...:Around 14 years later:..._

August 17th 1995

The first thing James Potter knew was that he was very cold and extremely cramped. Opening his eyes slowly, he was met with darkness. _What happened...?_ He thought as he groaned, feeling as he hadn't moved in years. _I thought I was dead? Where the hell am I?_

James tried to lift his head and bump into something solid, something that really reminded him of wood. Panicked, James tried to move a hand towards his face to see if he was wearing his glasses. He had hardly lifted it when it came into contact with the solid object again. His heart beat racing, James thought wildly, _If I thought I was dead... Then- surely, did everyone else think so too...?_ James could feel his insides grow cold as he figured out where he was.

Under the ground, inside his coffin, James Potter let out a loud scream.

The earth moved from above him and all of a sudden James found himself thrown upwards and into the night air. Soil going everywhere and bits of splinted wood, James landed on the solid ground with a thump and remained still as he caught his breath. His chest heaving, James turned himself over and looked at where he had been. His heart stopped as he made out a white tomb stone which read,

_James and Lily Potter_

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

"No..." James mumbled, Lily was dead. His heart cracked and he felt as if his chest was going to cave in. _She died, they both died, I couldn't save them...Harry. _"I failed them. I FAILED!" He screamed and turned away from the grave, unable to look at it any longer.

_Why am I alive? Where is Voldemort, he said he was calling me... Well I won't go to him. I'll... I'll kill him! _

"Lily... I'm so sorry, I failed you, failed you both..." James squeezed his eyes shut trying not to see his son giggling in his wife's arms. His beautiful green eyes shining and his black hair sticking up like his own. _He didn't even get a chance at life; he was just a child, my baby boy..._

James didn't know how long he lay there, shaking in the dark, keeping his eyes shut, nor did he care. The ground could swallow him up and he wouldn't give a damn. What was the point anymore; there was nothing left for him. Sirius, Lupin and Peter would be dead, tortured, lost forever. Only Dumbledore had a hope against Voldemort and he was very old now...

James didn't even know what year it was, he couldn't tell how long he had lain in his own grave, next to his wife and probably his son if he looked for him, but James couldn't bring himself to.

He finally opened his eyes when he felt the morning light hit him, like daggers, reminding him of being alive while so many others weren't.

Groaning, he rolled over and staggered to his feet, losing his balance a little before remaining upright. James had one mission before he let himself become one with the void.

He was going to kill Voldemort for what he had done, and he was going to make it hurt.

_...: A few days later:..._

Remus Lupin was sitting at the small kitchen table in his shabby cottage, looking out at the bright morning, while drinking a hot cup of tea. He didn't care what Sirius thought, this muggle beverage was very comforting in the mornings and long nights after his transformation. He groaned a little as he rolled his shoulders, making the muscles ache a little. His last transformation had been particularly painful but it had been better with Sirius there. He wasn't so alone anymore. He had Sirius had decided after the return of Voldemort a few weeks ago, that sticking together was better, despite the risk of being caught. They were due to move to Sirius's old home, but couldn't get motivated to complete the move.

Remus was roused from his mind when he heard Sirius stumbling down the stairs and entering the kitchen.

"Morning" he said in a groggy voice.

"Cup of tea?" Remus teased, laughing as Sirius merely glared at him.

"No thanks" he muttered before slumping down in the chair in front of him, with a glass of water. "Nice day" he commented as Remus looked back out of the window.

"We can't go out-"

"I know, I know." Sirius cut him off quickly. Remus looked at him and saw that he was frowning.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately.

"Its nothing-" Sirius started, but he was shifting in his seat like he was worried about something, "I just had a bad dream about Harry is all..." He finished, looking at his hands.

"What was it about?" Remus asked warily,

"It wasn't about anything; I just have a nagging feeling about him. I'm worried Moony." Remus sighed and sat back,

"I am too Padfoot. After everything that happened- with Voldemort- I wonder if he's safe at the Dursley's..." Sirius growled and his frown deepened.

"Yeah, because they are really helping him deal with what happened. We shouldn't have left him alone there with that lot." Remus nodded in agreement and took another sip of his tea, trying to calm his thoughts.

"Maybe we should pay him a visit" he thought aloud, absentmindedly reaching for the muggle paper that was left by his house very morning. Sirius hadn't thought it was normal, but Remus knew keeping an eye on the paper let him know if anything strange was happening away from the wizarding world. He was especially keen now that Voldemort had returned.

"Yeah, I'd love to scare the hell out of those muggles." Sirius said bitterly,

Remus was about to scold him when he saw the heading for the paper.

_Grave robbing at Godric's Hollow?_

Remus froze and quickly stood up, scanning the paper, hoping he was wrong, _can't be, that's just sick..._

"Remus?" Sirius asked, looking up at him worriedly.

_Grave belonged to James Potter, a young man living in the village with his wife Lily and son Harry before they were both killed in an explosion..._

Remus's head went fuzzy and he dropped his mug of tea, it shattered across the floor and spilled the liquid everywhere. He didn't care.

"No... They couldn't have..." he said in despair, ignoring Sirius as he jumped up and yelled out his name.

"Remus, what is it? What's wrong?" Remus lent on the counter, his legs sagging. He silently handed over the paper to Sirius, who grabbed it and started to read. His eyes widened when he saw the article and he swayed.

"..Bastards didn't...?" Remus was shaking; he looked at Sirius and felt his anger rising within him.

"It's got to be something to do with Voldemort." He said in a strained voice.

"You don't think Harry will find out, do you?" Sirius asked quickly, "It's a muggle paper! Maybe...Maybe his relatives don't let him read the paper?" he continued, pacing across the room, ignoring the fact his feet were getting soaked in tea.

"We have to go there, now." Remus said quickly, walking out of the room and grabbing his cloak. "Sirius, you need to transform, I'm apperating us straight there." Sirius nodded and changed into a large black dog, he wined and Remus grabbed his collar before picking up his wand and turning on the spot.

Godric's Hollow, 11AM

Remus stumbled when he landed and quickly recovered, walking briskly through the village, hoping that nobody would be around. As it was, the village was quiet and the morning sunshine beat down on the streets. Sirius trotted ahead and kept looking back at Remus, willing him to hurry up.

Taking a deep breath, Remus turned down the street James and Lily had lived on, he hadn't been here in a while and he wasn't prepared for the emotions that hit him. He broken into a run and glanced at the destroyed before going past to find the graveyard.

The two of them pushed past the gate and stopped short when they saw a short figure, robbed in black, holding his wand over a grave and moving soil back into place.

Sirius transformed and yelled at the top of his voice, "WORMTAIL!"

Peter turned around at the shout and jumped. Sirius ran towards him at full speed, snarling. Remus followed, knowing that Sirius didn't have a wand, and that Peter did.

But before either of them could reach him, he yelped and disapparated on the spot, leaving behind a musty smell and a blast of wind.

Sirius let out a yell in annoyance and Remus sighed. They walked over to the grave he had been next to and looked down at the tomb stone.

_James and Lily Potter. _

Sirius looked up at Remus, his eyes gleaming in anger.

"We've got to talk to Dumbledore." Remus said as he grabbed Sirius and disapparated, leaving the graveyard silent once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go, leave a review about what you think.(Excuse any mistakes XD)<strong>

**Thanks!**

**JadedHowl~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! After much thought, I have decided that I will continue with this story line, I've fleshed out the plot and I can't wait to write it all down.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews on my last chapter, Please keep them coming, I am very interested in feed back, good or bad!**

**Enjoy!**

**I'm Coming for You**

_Chapter 2_

Peter Pettigrew was a little more than apprehensive at that very moment, as he scuttled through the halls of the large and rather grand muggle residence which had been, _conveniently _ empty and available for use.

It was dark outside, the moon shining bright against the black void that was the sky. Peter flinched when he looked at the moon, it wasn't quite full, although it had been a few nights previously. He shut his eyes and sighed at the memories that came rushing back, the images of his former friends and their nightly escapades every full moon flashing behind his eye lids.

It had been early when he had felt the all too familiar burn on his left arm, signalling him, demanding him to fall in at his master's side. Peter shivered, feeling as if the red eyes of the Dark Lord were already resting upon him. Now he was hurrying to find the dark wizard, wondering all the while, why he had been called upon. Every since the boy's escape from the grave yard, the Dark Lord had been reluctant to address his followers, and when he did, he frequently lost his temper.

The hours after the boy's escape had been some of the worst in Peter's entire life.

Brushing this memory aside, Peter hurried his pace and tried to calm his nerves, frowning at the shaking of his limbs and the furious beating of his little black heart.

Turning down a dark corridor, he jumped when he heard a crash emanating from the room beside him. Before he could investigate further, the door slammed open and out strode a tall man, clad in all black, his wand out and pale face screwed up in anger.

"You're weak Snape!" An unknown deatheater called after him, albeit rather weakly. "He won't be forgiving, not after what you've done."

Snape glanced at Peter and ignored him, turning back to face the room. He raised his wand ever so slightly, but did not attack.

"I don't need to hear your incoherent tones you foolish boy." Peter flinched at the ice in the man's voice, hesitantly taking a step back. "Do not bother me again, next time I will not be so kind."

And with that he walked from the room and slammed the door shut with a flick of his wand. Peter was about to scurry away when he felt the man's eyes on him, pressing him against the wall with their furious blaze. Peter couldn't- wouldn't look up at him.

"I am to accompany you to the Dark Lord," Snape sneered dangerously, making Peter look up at him in astonishment, catching the glimmer in the man's black eyes. Peter coughed nervously and internally cursed himself for his weakness.

"R-r-real-really?" he managed to get out before glancing back down at the floor again, unable to keep looking at the man across from him.

"As unfortunate as this situation is, I implore we make haste, or the Dark Lord will be displeased, he does not take well to tardiness." Snape continued on in a dark tone that was laced with a small trace of sarcasm.

"I know what he's like!" Peter said angrily before he could stop himself.

Snape smirked and raised a single brow,

"But of course, you _are_ one of his most _faithful _followers, are you not?"

Peter shifted uncomfortably and wished he had more control over himself. He shouldn't let Snape provoke him, for in reality, Snape was the one to fear the Dark Lord, for he had not returned in the grave yard that night. Peter had sacrificed much more than the other man and decided that he would not be roused by him any longer.

As if reading his very thoughts, Snape leered at him before turning sharply on his heel and striding down the hall way, not looking back.

With a huff, Peter followed quickly, not wanting to be left behind.

As they approached the double doors that separated them from the main hall, a cool breeze rushed from nowhere and blasted them across the face, leaving them both ruffled and more than a little uneasy, although one showed it less than the other.

"Wh- what was-s t-that?" Peter said, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. Snape ignored him and knocked loudly on the doors, waiting for their call.

"Come" was hissed after a few seconds and Peter held his breath as Snape walked in, letting the door swing back in his face. Peter yelped a little but pushed through and glared at the retreating form of the potions master.

The Dark Lord stood facing a large window that made up most of the far wall, letting them see a view of the rolling countryside and far in the distance, some mountainous peaks. The moon light was flooding in and glinted off the features of the Dark Lord, illuminating his bone white face and revealing his snake like features.

"Ah- Severus, how nice to have you finally join us." His voice was soft yet dangerous and did nothing to prepare either of them for what he did next.

Spinning around he flung a curse at Snape, leaving him rolling on the ground and holding back a scream. Peter jumped and could only watch as the other man was tortured. He fidgeted and wished it would be over soon, he didn't think his nerves could take the tension any longer.

Finally the curse was lifted and Snape hauled himself up from the flow and bowed before the Dark Lord as he stalked towards them, twirling his wand between his fingers threateningly.

"Pray tell me Severus, why you couldn't join me on the night of the final task?"

He walked slowly around Snape, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I could not arouse suspicion; I was at the headmaster's side. If I had left, he would not see fit to present me with information any further. I would become useless to you my Lord."

His tone was a little rough, but his words did not waver and Peter begrudgingly respected the man for it.

"That is a very delicate question, is it not Severus?" The Dark Lord hissed, stopping in front of him and glaring.

"My Lord?" Snape managed to get out before he was thrashing under the torture curse once again. After a few minutes the Dark Lord lifted his wand and considered the man at his feet, who was gasping and coughing, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you, or are you not faithful to me Severus?" The Dark Lord questioned.

Snape knelt before him and bowed once again.

"Yes, of course my Lord, I never lost faith."

The Dark Lord looked strangely down at the man before turning from him and motioning him to get up and face him.

"I do hope so Severus." He hissed in a threatening tone that would have had Peter trembling on the ground if it had been aimed at him.

"I am faithful my Lord, I promise you." Snape said in a strong voice, looking at the Dark Lord with a determined gaze. Nodding, the man turned away from him and walked towards the large window once more.

"Potter, what became of him once he escaped?" He enquired softly. Snape pulled at his robes and pushed his hair out of his face before replying.

"He was almost killed by Crouch once he returned, but Dumbledore managed to stop him." Voldemort nodded, not showing any emotion and not turning around. "He was then taken to the hospital wing and tended to, but Fudge deemed it appropriate to enter the castled, flanked by Dementors, which upon finding Crouch, devoured his soul before they could be stopped.

He then visited the hospital wing where he was confronted by Potter with the news that you had returned."

Voldemort turned his head to the left and a smirk could be seen on his face.

"Go on Severus."

"Fudge denied the knowledge and left, naming Potter a liar and Dumbledore a fool for believing him. News of your return has not reached the public my Lord." Snape bowed his head and waited.

The Dark Lord remained silent for a while before chuckling darkly and turning to face them both.

"Excellent." He muttered, walking towards them slowly before stopping about a foot away. "I will call for you again soon Severus; do not fail to answer my call again." He said, dismissing Snape in a cold voice with no underlying threat. Snape nodded, glanced at Peter before sweeping from the hall, the doors closing softly behind him.

Now left alone, Peter began to tremble a little, he licked his lips and stole a glance at the Dark Lord. He was frowning ever so slightly but he was not looking at him. He began to pace in front of Peter, as he looked at his wand, his robes billowing around him a little.

"I discovered something quite remarkable tonight Wormtail." He said quietly before he stopped pacing and looked at him, his eyes narrowed and glinting dangerously.

Taking a deep breath to slow his heart, Peter looked up,

"Oh, My Lord?" he said shakily, making the other Wizard smirk darkly.

"Yes, indeed. I had quite forgotten until tonight, when a felt a presence leave me. I must say, I had forgotten, but now, after being restored I would have guessed it would have triggered something."

Peter was staring at the Dark Lord; he didn't understand anything he was saying to him. He hoped with all his might that he would not be cursed for his stupidity.

As if reading his mind, the Dark Lord laughed and walked dangerously close to Peter, who stayed rooted to the spot, fear freezing him.

"But of course you would be confused dear Wormtail, come- I have something to show you." And with that he spun around and walked towards a desk to the side of the hall. Peter hesitated and then followed, shivering with worry and anticipation.

The Dark Lord reached the desk and opened one of the draws, with a cold smile he delicately pulled a large square object out, which looked to be made of solid sliver. He held it up in the moonlight and it glinted threateningly.

"This, Wormtail, was one of my many experiments regarding the capture of the soul." He looked down at Peter and smirked when he found his confused expression once again.

"In my first rise to power, I had started wondering about how I could gather more followers, the use of fear was proving to be quite apt, but I needed something more to _persuade _the more defiant wizards and witches. So I devised an object that would capture the essence of somebody –their soul- thus keeping them alive but only to ponder on my offer." Voldemort paused and glanced at the window, his eyes searching.

Peter stood transfixed by the object. What did this mean? Did the Dark Lord not trust his loyalty; did he want to test it out on him? Peter shivered; he certainly didn't like the sound of the object. He jumped when the Dark Lord chuckled and placed the object down on the desk and walked around to stand behind Peter.

"I had not tested it until the night of the 31st of October, 1981..."

Peter stiffened and felt a cold chill sweep throughout his entire body, he felt sweat on his brow and he began to shake a little more visibly.

"Mm-My L-Lord-?" Peter whispered, debating on whether he wanted to hear what was coming next.

"Your _friend_ James Potter became quite an interest to me on that night, after we duelled, but he refused my offer, insisting on protecting that filthy mudblood and his child."

"Y-you di-didn't?" Peter said quietly but desperately. Voldemort was right behind him when he whispered in his ear.

"I believe James Potter is quite alive once more."

Peter closed his eyes and let out a ragged breath, trying to hold back to sobs of fright he so wanted to release. But he remained quiet and trembled before the Dark Lord.

"To think that Potter is once more among the living got me thinking Wormtail." He paced around to face him and crossed over his arms and smiled darkly. "What a weapon he would be against young Harry Potter. Don't you agree Wormtail?"

Peter remained quiet and merely gave a shaky nod.

The Dark Lord seemed satisfied and walked away from him.

"I want him found Peter." And then he turned to the window once more, as if the whole encounter had not occurred. Peter managed to hold back his sobs as he hurried from the room, the manner and the area. Only once he had apparated did he allow them to overcome him and reduce him to a snivelling wreck upon the forest floor, he lay down in the dark and let the tears roll down his face, before drifting off into a troubled sleep that left him tossing and turning relentlessly.

* * *

><p><em>August 18th 1995<em>

James Potter came to with a groan. He was confused and a little chilly, he froze when he felt a bed beneath him and a light cover draped over his chest. Slowly he tested his limbs to see if he had been hurt. He could not find any damage but had a sneaky feeling he was being restricted by something. Upon opening his eyes he found himself to be correct. Both his arms and legs were bound by thick ropes, his arms attached to the side of the bed. He started to panic. He didn't have the slightest clue where he was or in fact why he would be tied up.

The last thing he remembered was stumbling into the nearby forest and trying to find his way about, unwilling to face the human world for now. He had even contemplated changing into his stage form but did not want to push himself to the limit.

He must have been followed and stunned and then taken here. James frowned, what would anyone want from him, according to anyone he was long dead and forgotten.

Struggling he tried to sit up and look around. He managed to get into a half raised position before his bonds started to dig in painfully. Looking around he saw that he was in a simple and rather small room. There was a small window near the ceiling, covered by a moth eaten certain. The walls were painted white but looked a little worn, dust covering the lower parts of the wall where the paint was starting to peel. There was a small chair by the four poster bed that was pushed up against the furthest wall from the wooden door.

The drapes that hung from the four poster bed looked old and faded, as if they had been exposed to excessive sunlight and had aged. For some reason something inside of him stirred, as if h recognised those drapes, but he brushed it aside, worrying about how he would escape and who he might have to face on the way.

James had collected his wand from the front of the robes he had been buried in, but now it was gone and James was feeling a little anxious without it.

Roused from his thoughts, his attention was called upon as the door from across him opened slightly, creaking as it did. James squinted into the darkness as the person evaded his sight, lingering in the door way.

"Show yourself." He croaked weakly, coughing a little to clear his throat, "Who are you?" he said a little more forcefully.

There was a sigh from the door way and the person reluctantly stepped through and into the room where James could see him better. The man would not look at him; in fact he stared down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the entire world.

The man was shabby to say the least, he was wearing dark robes that where torn at the edges and frayed at the sleeves and there was dust over his shoulders and his shoes needed a good polish. The man was a little plump and he had wiry sandy coloured head that was receding, leaving a large forehead with deep creases. He was unshaven and his small eyes darted around in his sockets.

James felt his stomach go cold, there was only one person that he knew which could resemble the man before him, but he thought he was long dead, or insane from torture.

The man finally took a hasty glance up at him and James gaped at him, forgetting about his position and what his appearance might mean.

"Peter? Is that you?" James swallowed and allowed a small laugh leave his lips. "I can't believe it, you're alive!" he exclaimed, frowning when he saw the other man flinch.

"I c-could sa-say the same a-about you... James." Peter replied, looking up but not meeting his eyes properly. He walked over to the chair and sat, wringing his hands in his lap and tapping his foot slightly. James could always read Peter like a book, so he knew when he was nervous, and right now James thought he hadn't seen him this nervous since Snape had almost been killed that night by the shrieking shack.

"Well- yeah, I don't really know- what's going on Peter?" James asked after a long pause. Peter wouldn't look at him but he could see the sweat on his brow.

"Can you let me up? I don't know what happened but I think someone is trying to-"

"I can't do that James." Peter interrupted quietly. James looked at him and frowned, why was the man so scared around him? Had Peter given him reason to be angry?

It suddenly hit him and James looked at Peter hungrily.

"What happened that night Peter? How did you get away? I thought- that- I thought you would have been killed."

Peter laughed nervously, shifting his weight in the chair.

"Yeah, that would have been a problem if I had actually tried to escape him James."

James frowned and stared at the man,

"I don't- I don't understand- what do you mean?" He said slowly, feeling the cold creeping into his body once again and clutching at his heart.

"The Dark Lord is very hard to resist James." Peter said sadly, balling his hands into fists.

"What? You mean- how- what are you doing?" James asked as Peter stood and started rolling up his left sleeve. "Peter- you- you didn't?"

His friend ignored him and James watched in horror as Peter revealed his inner arm to him. The dark mark burned black on his pale skin, it screamed out at him and James felt all of his breath leave him.

"You joined him?" He said dumbly, feeling his anger starting to rise, but the pain of Peter's betrayal kept it weak within his heart. "How could you- when did it happen?" He asked desperately, hoping that Peter had been made to join after his death and his wife and son's.

"Before you went into hiding." Peter said dully and looked away from James.

"Before- how, what- how could you!" James managed, raising his voice a little, but he could not keep the hurt from sounding in his voice. "He was my son- he died! Because of what you did and Lily too!" James was struggling against his bonds, he wanted to punch and kick and even kill the man before him, the man the once was his friend.

Peter had flinched but had not moved, after a while he slumped into the chair and put his head in his hands.

"Harry's not dead." He said quietly,

"Lily was your friend! We trusted you- I trusted- ... What?" James had stopped short, Peter's words finally registering in his brain. "Harry- What?"

"He's alive James, the Dark Lord tried to kill him but it bounced off..."

"Harry's alive?" James whispered, his eyes going in and out of focus.

_Harry, he's alive, he didn't die... Voldemort couldn't... he's alive... Oh my God... Harry!_

"Yeah-" Peter started but James didn't care, he talked over him, his tone harsh.

"Where is he?" He demanded, staring at the man across from him. "WHERE IS HE PETER?" He screamed, straining against his bonds.

"With his Aunt and Uncle, they brought him up." Peter said in a dead voice, avoiding looking at the man on the bed.

"With... What? Sirius should of- why is he with his Aunt?" James asked, confused. _Surely not, she'd never take him in, she hated me and anything to do with magic..._

"Becoming a deatheater is a little more than hard to resist, it seems..." Peter said, his face creased and his eyes flickering around the room, avoiding James and his heated gaze.

"Sirius would never- he couldn't- wouldn't!" James said desperately with anger lacing his words, how could he even suggest that his best friend would turn on him like that.

Peter looked like he was struggling with something before he went red and shouted,

"HE WAS IN AZKABAN JAMES! WHAT ELSE COULD THAT MEAN?" He took a few deep breaths, "He betrayed you to James, we all know it."

James felt like he had been smacked around the face. _Sirius? Azkaban... No, right? He'd never... What..._

His head was spinning and he glared at Peter.

"I want to see my son, let me go Peter! I want to see my son!" Renewing his pulling at his bonds, Peter merely watched him, with a little sadness in his eyes. Extracting a wand from his pocket and putting in next to James, he stood and with one last look, disapparated and left James alone, fuming with anger and... unbound.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go, James meets Peter and Snape is accepted back into the fold. I hope I kept the characters in... Well, character and I wasn't too sure how the scene with Peter and James went. So some feedback would be greatly appreciated! <strong>

**My next update will be based on Reviews, at the moment I'm writing another fic called Order of Realisation, i'm quite, sort of, kinda attached to it, so depending on reviews for each chapter on each story, I will be updating the one with the most. It's just to keep my head on straight so I know which story to focus on.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**JadedHowl~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! Sorry for not updating much much sooner, but I have been terribly busy with A-levels (the worst kind of busy) I know that this is a short chappie but i'm not very well at the moment and the only reason why this was updated tonight was because I couldn't sleep!**

**So yeah, there might be a few mistakes in there, sorry!**

**Please enjoy (oh yeah- Warning: Mild swearing) **

**Edited: 4/2/12 because I couldn't live with my mistakes XD**

I'm coming for you

Chapter three

* * *

><p>It was a little after dark when two men appeared in the small and peaceful village of Hogsmead. Lights filtered out from small windows of houses that lined the streets and the faint sound of drunken singing rode the crisp summer's eve.<p>

"Ow-bloody- OUCH! Remus?-!" A man with shaggy black hair that covered most of his face yelped when the two figures fell to the ground with a thump.

"...Sorry-" his companion groaned, muttering as he pulled himself to his feet, dragging the other man with him. "Wasn't thinking straight." He said when they had both righted themselves and brushed off their clothes.

The other man grunted in response and pushed past him, walking very quickly towards a silhouetted castle that loomed out against the landscape.

"Sirius!"

"What?-!"

"You know you can't go bursting in there! People will recognise you!"

Sirius Black turned around and let his shoulders slump. He looked at Remus and waited for him to continue. When he didn't, Sirius huffed and shook his head a little.

"My Godson may be in danger from some deranged pillock that is impersonating- imper- you know- and you expect me to think rationally?-!"

Remus looked at him and sighed,

"No, not really-"

"Exactly- wait- HEY!" Sirius spluttered, his eyes blazing with annoyance. Remus allowed himself a small smirk before he slipped back into the void of seriousness.

"Come on then- the shrieking shack-" he said while turning around and walking in the other direction. Sirius stared after him for a second before jogging to catch up with him, grumbling to himself and sending small glares at the other man's retreating back.

They walked together silently, making their way quickly to the darker part of town, completely at ease. When they reached the spot, Sirius jogged up to the front door and turned around to beckon Remus with an impatient wave.

Remus climbed onto the porch and winced when the wood beneath his feet groaned loudly.

"Haven't missed this place." He muttered as he followed Sirius into the dusty old house that was as ugly on the inside as it was on the outside. Remus was about to climb the rickety old stairs when he realised that his friend wasn't following him. Turning around and going back into the main room, he found Sirius knelt down on the floor, inspecting something.

Walking over, Remus felt his breath hitch.

There on the floor, were old and barely distinguishable prints in the thick dust that coated the floor.

Faint, but indefinitely - prints from a stag.

"Sirius..." Remus croaked, surprised at the sound of his voice.

Sighing, Sirius stood and cleared his throat. Hesitantly, Remus put a heavy hand on his shoulder and squeezed slightly.

"We had some good times here, didn't we?" Sirius whispered, looking behind him at Remus.

Remus nodded and patted his shoulder, his nod was returned and the two friends left the room together while thinking of memories that seemed to have occurred three lifetimes ago.

Upon reaching the stairs, Remus glanced upwards- remembering the events that had transpired a over a year ago. He caught Sirius smiling and he returned it,

"Harry gave old Snivellus something to remember, I was so proud I of could burst!" He grinned and Remus laughed at his antics. Both men refrained from remembering the scared looks they had received from the very same boy that night.

"Come on then, we need to let Dumbledore know." Remus said quietly as he lifted the rug before the stair case and pulled at the trap door hidden beneath. Sirius nodded and lowered himself down into the dark roots of the Whomping Willow. Remus soon followed, images of the house plaguing him as he plunged into darkness.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Harry Potter was wondering the neighbourhood of Privet Drive, his hands deep in his pockets and a strange looking branch sticking out the top of his trousers. It was a hot evening and after dinner Harry had been more than pleased to leave the house under orders from his Aunty. It was getting dark and the streets were empty. Harry looked up when a street light flickered above his head and flinched when he felt a rain drop hit his face.<p>

Sighing, he carried on through the streets, heading towards an old and rusty playground, hoping not to bump into Dudley's gang of oafs.

When he reached the park he pushed past the noisy gate and made his way over to the unbroken swing. Looking around, Harry got out his wand and sat down heavily, swinging back and forth pathetically. Harry unconsciously gripped his wand as he stared off into the distance, completely lost in thought.

Voldemort was back.

And he was getting stronger, it was obvious. Harry was now plagued by his scar frequently enough that it almost seemed to become a part of him. Scratching it now, Harry frowned.

Voldemort had been quiet, a little more so than Harry liked. Of course he himself had potentially ruined his plans by surviving that night in the graveyard, but he hadn't expected him to drift backwards into the dark smoke of ignorance.

There were still signs of him though,

An unexplained muggle murder here and there or a strange "natural" event where obscure colours lit the skies, forming strangely shaped clouds.

Closing his eyes briefly, images of that night returned. Cedric; his wand out and eyes wide, Wormtail holding the horrific creature in his arms, the terrible pain that was laced with some strange and unrelated satisfaction, and the dead.

Cedric- Harry gripped his wand tighter- he couldn't think of him- he wouldn't.

Nightmares had visited Harry most nights, where Harry had to relive the second when he had opened his eyes to find- Cedric... slumped on the ground-dead.

"NO!" Harry yelped, opening his eyes and shaking his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts that brought the crushing guilt every night after he had awoken- yelling.

"What ya doin'?"

Tilting back on the swing, Harry jumped and fell over backwards.

Groaning, and rubbing his elbow, Harry untangled his legs from the swing and sat up, shooting a glare at Dudley, who was watching him with smug amusement.

"Hey Big D" Harry muttered, standing up and sitting back on the swing, around the other side. Dudley crossed over his beefy arms and Harry noticed that his cousin was more muscle than blubber than he had been the previous year. "Where's your gang? Bored of beating up little kids now that they've moved ahead in kindergarden?" Harry asked sweetly, noticing how Dudley frowned and shifted from one foot to the other.

But he didn't retort.

Instead he moved over to the swing set and sat down, leaning back against the frame that kept the swings from trailing along the ground.

"Piers went home- forgot he 'ad to babysit his little sister, apparently his rents weren't too happy about it."

Harry saw him pulling at the dead grass from the corner of his eye and wondered why his cousin had changed so much around him. The silence stretched on until Dudley spoke again

"Why you out here?"

Harry looked at him and shrugged,

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied, looking away and up at the streetlight near the park, which flickered again.

"I dunno, I guess I just- er- don't want to be- you know- at home."

Harry looked back at him with a raised brow and his eyes wide in surprise.

"Err- Dudley, why-"

"-Don't ask." He cut him off sharply. Harry nodded and looked away.

"It's too bloody hot." Harry observed, trying to lessen the tension between them. Dudley grunted and wiped the back of his hand across his forehead.

The wind suddenly picked up, but it didn't overcome Dudley's voice when he asked,

"Who's Cedric?"

Harry froze, feeling cold all of a sudden. He shivered and rolled his shoulders, trying to make the feeling go away.

It only got worse.

_What's going on?_ He thought, unaware that Dudley was waiting for his reply.

"Oi Harry-"

"Dud- shut up a sec." Harry hissed over him, watching carefully as the streetlight that had been flickering slowly developed a film of ice.

The echoes of screaming started at the back of his mind and Harry jumped to his feet, feeling the panic set in.

_Dementors? Here... Surely not? Right? _

"We need to leave-"

"-What?"

"-NOW!" Harry yelled in a strained voice, trying to remain calm so that his cousin wouldn't freak. He slipped his wand out and looked around; searching for the black cloaks that gave the monsters away.

"How come it's got so cold?" Dudley asked in a confused tone, looking around as if he was trying to find someone to blame. When he looked back at Harry he frowned.

"What is going on?-!"

The evening seemed to get darker and all of a sudden- the lights went out.

"-Harry..."

He looked around, squinting and trying to make out something. When his eyes adjusted he saw a dark cloak flutter near the gate to the park. That was all the evidence he needed.

"Dudley- run!"

His cousin span around and tried to see what he was staring at

"What you lookin' at?" He asked, his voice shaking a little.

"Dudley-" Harry pointed his wand at his cousin, who paled at the sight of it. "-We've got to run."

Dudley backed away slowly, his eyes on Harry's wand.

"Okay- running!" He yelled quickly before turning and sprinting towards the short fence that enclosed the park. When he jumped over it, Harry blinked in surprise and ran after him, trying to escape the cold that seemed to follow.

* * *

><p>The headmaster of Hogwarts had been peacefully reclining in his chair when chaos had arrived.<p>

Objects on his desk started to move a little and the more attention he paid to it, the more clearly he could hear a noise emanating from behind his door.

Perplexed, Dumbledore swiftly stood and walked across his office in two large and graceful paces. Opening his door, he heard the voices become clearer.

"SIRIUS! That one bounced off and hit ME!"

Someone cursed and snarled another spell, which presumably rocketed off his statue and hit his visitors.

"Ah shit, that was my _one_ good shirt!" Another man growled before he yelled, "DUMBLE-DORE-!- OPEN THIS- DOOR!"

Chuckling, the headmaster quickly descended the stairs and flicked his wand so that the object that was causing his visitors anger - jumped out of the way.

"I thought I may have recognised that calming tone of yours, Sirius." Dumbledore chuckled once more, scanning the faces of his previous students- which had gone white in shock before turning red in embarrassment.

"I-er- Evening Headmaster?" Remus said slowly, trying to recover.

"Yes yes, a very pleasant evening- though I must ask, why am I delighted to be in your company?"

Sirius flushed before stepping forward. There was an urgent look in his eyes and something else, though Dumbledore couldn't place it.

"It's the muggle newspapers- have you seen today's?"

Dumbledore frowned and opened his mouth to answer-

"Doesn't matter, what matters is that there is a threat to Harry because of it." Sirius said quickly before Dumbledore could reply.

Dumbledore nodded stiffly.

"I see, well we better make our way into my office, so that you can kindly elaborate." He gestured for the two men to follow before turning and climbing the stairs with much more speed than he had to climb down.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile- again.<em>

James Potter stared at the door where Peter had come in, before looking back at his wand. Narrowing his eyes, he lifted himself upright and poked at the wand carefully, jumping backwards encase it was a trick and his beloved wand had been cursed.

When nothing happened, James slowly picked up his wand and twisted it in his hands.

His conversation with Peter was still running through his head, painfully tugging at his heart and causing his anger to slowly rise once more. Sirius- god- he couldn't even go there.

James let out a huge sigh and dipped his head. He could be as mad as he wanted at Peter, but that would not bring back his family... His wife?

James wondered if what Peter had said was true. Surely if he had been the one to betray him and Lily, he would have wanted Harry dead.

Wincing at the thought and trying to keep his mind away from the grave site, he went through the possible reasons as to why he was still alive.

Maybe Harry was really dead and this was some sick way of Voldemort playing with his mind one last time before he demanded him to follow him. James felt sick at the idea of him kneeling in front of Voldemort- holding out his arm to take the mark that had destroyed his life.

Or maybe he was safe, maybe Peter had tried to repay him by giving him one last favour; a chance at freedom?

Whatever it was, James knew he had to do one thing.

See if Harry was alive.

So, standing quickly- causing him to stumble a little, James walked towards the door and found it unlocked. Opening it soundlessly, James slid into the corridor and closed the door behind him. Looking at the pictures on the wall, he was mildly interested in realising that he was in a muggle house. The pictures remained still and a couple with a cute young girl smiled out at him.

James felt something in his chest when he noticed the girl had flaming red hair- just like- like his Lily- his darling wife.

Coughing and allowing himself to sniff, James moved towards the stairs and crept down them, holding his breath. When he found nobody downstairs he sighed in light relief before opening the front door- which was also unlocked.

James couldn't understand it until he had walked further away from the house- until he could look back and take it all in. Gasping, James tried to restrain his fury when he saw that most of the house was blackened and there were a few holes in the roof, where the timber could be seen poking through.

Gripping his wand tightly, James wished himself away, with only one destination in mind- number four Privet Drive.

...

When James opened his eyes- he cursed.

"Damn it, I'm off target." He muttered, looking around the field and shaking his feet free from the muddy ground. It was raining now and strangely cold. Shivering- James made his way to the end of the field and down the gentle sloping hill, moving towards where he could see distinctly memorable houses.

James squinted in the dark and wondered why none of the street lights were on; he made out a park and started to wonder over to it.

Suddenly, out of the darkness, a boy collided with him, knocking them both to the ground. James landed on his back, winded and groaned - rolling over before tumbling down a small hill and into some sort of ditch.

The large boy that had fallen to the ground seemed panicky and quickly got up and ran off again, with no regard as to who he had run into. He moved out of sight and into the darkness once more.

Before he could recover, another boy –shorter and skinnier, came from the same direction as the other one. He was panting, chalk white and James could see his glasses flashing as he wildly looked around. Apart from that- James had no idea who he was.

He was about to ask if he was alright when the boy spoke.

"DUDLEY, KEEPING RUNNING!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

James fell back to the ground in shock, his heart started pumping and he felt a weird twist in his chest. Something about that voice made him freeze and stare at the figure in the darkness, which still hadn't seen him.

"Damn it!" the boy cursed, "Happy thoughts, come on- happy thoughts"

Frowning, James broke from his haze. What was he talking about?

And then he felt it.

"Dementors?" he whispered to himself as he struggled to his feet. When the cold started to get unbearable, James heard the screams of Lily and his baby within his mind. Shaking- James grasped his wand and jumped when the figure cursed darkly and ran off again, following the other boy once more.

Somewhere deep inside his chest, James felt a sense of relief.

He tried to conjure a happy thought as he raised his wand, but the night of Halloween kept arising in front of his eyes, which then switched to his babies cries and then Peter's face as he rolled up his sleeve.

Knowing he couldn't face them now, James turned on his heel and followed the other boys, hoping that if he ran into the muggles, he could protect them somehow.

* * *

><p>Harry was breathing heavily, the world around him slightly spinning as screams filled his ears. He had run until he couldn't anymore. There he found Dudley, shivering in an underpass, trying to catch his breath.<p>

"What's going on- you've got that- that thing out again?-!" Dudley stuttered at Harry, his face pale and eyes wide.

For once Harry ignored his annoyance with Dudley and tried to speak.

"There's- something following- us, I think..." He gasped, wincing when his cousin jumped in fright, coming closer to him.

"What?-!" he almost shrieked and Harry gripped his wand, feeling his own panic rise again.

"It's hard to explain- you- you won't see it- but you feel- you feel that cold?" He stuttered quickly and grimaced when Dudley nodded quickly.

"Well that's them- they make you feel as if you can never be happy again."

Dudley stared at him- aghast.

"Well- can't you do- do something? Use that bloody twig of yours and- and make it stop!" He pleaded with Harry, making sweeping movements with his arms when he gestured to Harry's wand.

"I'm trying!" Harry said desperately, "I just need to think of something happy- I need a happy memory!" he babbled, unaware of the incredulous look his cousin was giving him.

"What the bloody hell-" he managed before they both whipped their heads around, hearing the slapping of heavy footfalls.

Someone was running towards them.

Running...

Harry let out a sigh of relief- maybe somebody was coming to help them.

The figure was running at top speed and he didn't see Harry in time before he ran headlong into him, while yelling at the top of his voice,

"They're coming!"

Harry hit the ground-hard, and the other man rolled over the top of him and landed further away. Unfortunately, the collision had knocked his wand away from him and before he could find it, the cold enveloped him and screaming invaded his mind.

"No..." he moaned to himself, curling up into a ball and trying to avoid the screaming in his head.

"_Take Harry and go-"_

"_No! Not Harry! Kill me- please! Not Harry"_

Harry- lost in his misery, couldn't feel a scaly hand as it grasped him by the collar and lifted him from the ground before slamming him into the concrete wall of the underpass.

Somewhere, Dudley was yelling, but Harry could do nothing but gasp as another hand gripped around his throat and squeezed.

His vision began to fade and he didn't notice someone yelling

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A white light filled his vision and he was falling to the ground again. He barely glimpsed a white doe as it chased after the Dementors and left the three men alone once more.

Harry only had time to look towards where the light had come from and ask

"Who...-" before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Hope that was alright, please leave a response so that I know how i'm doing!<strong>

**Also- Thank you very much for the reviews for the last chapter, they meant a lot!**

**JadedHowl~**

**(Oh yeah- quick note. The Doe is in there for some specific reasons later on in the plot- but i'm sure it's pretty obvious XD)**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Readers, sorry I've been a little slow with the updates, I've had a whole week off this week but my laptop crashed and I lost my work on the chapters, that means I was unable to upload for any of my stories ): But I decided that I would get out something this week and because this story had the least work to do, I chose to work on this one XD**

**Here's an extra long chappie for you**

**Edited: 2/3/2012**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm coming for you<strong>

_Chapter 4_

Deep within Hogwarts, three men were talking in low tones about things that should not be. An old man with a long white beard sat behind a desk, half moon glasses on the tip of his crooked nose as he leaned onto an old desk that was littered with rolls of parchment. A strange bird sat behind him, letting loose a few calming notes at odd intervals. Across the circular room filled with strange silver contraptions sat two other men. One with faint scars across his face and greying brown hair, the other with sunken deep blue eyes and shaggy black hair that fell to his shoulders. Both men had pained expressions on their faces as they watched the old man across from them, examine an old newspaper.

"Headmaster?" Remus Lupin asked quietly, leaning forward in his seat desperately. "What do you think?" He continued in a strained tone.

"I must say dear boy, I am not entirely sure what I am thinking most of the time." Dumbledore said slowly, lowering the paper so that a twinkle could be seen in his intense blue eyes.

Sirius shifted next to Remus, barely concealing his frustration.

"However, this article has become a liability-"

"-A liability?-!" Sirius exclaimed, standing from his seat and gesturing with his hands "It's a little more than that! Some – someone is- is – playing some sort of sick trick- and we all know who!"

Sitting down again, there was a cold shift in the air as if the Dark Lord loomed over all of them for a moment.

"You are correct Sirius- that is in fact, if the rumours are true..." Dumbledore elaborated carefully, looking at Sirius with a heavy gaze.

"But Headmaster-" Remus said in a strained voice "-They aren't rumours, we saw- the grave, Peter was there, moving-" he paused, trying to gather his thoughts "-We saw him moving the soil back in place- as- as if-"

"-Someone had dug him up!" Sirius finished in a vicious voice, his hands clenching and relaxing over and over again.

Dumbledore seemed a little lost for a while before he looked Remus in the eye.

"You know this could be a ruse" he said quietly, but with contempt.

Remus sat back in the chair and put his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes as everything caught up with him.

"I know-" came his muffled response "- and that's why I'm worried."

Sirius stilled and looked over at him, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, watching as his friend looked up at him briefly before facing Dumbledore once more.

"I mean this could do some serious damage... To Harry." He mumbled and closed his eyes for a second before opening then to see the Headmaster's response.

Dumbledore remained quiet.

"Oh Merlin, Harry... This could destroy him- if he thought- that-"

"His father was somehow still alive?" Dumbledore finished for him. Sirius nodded and sat back in his chair, letting out a long sigh.

"What I find difficult to believe is the idea that Voldemort would go to these lengths. Why would he "bring back the dead" so to say, Voldemort has no interest in them." Dumbledore paused and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Are you saying that it is possible that..."

"Whatever has happened concerning James may be true?" finished Sirius, looking ruffled and glancing at Remus to see the same reaction.

Dumbledore frowned and seemed to decide something,

"No spell can awaken the dead."

"Exactly!-" Sirius exclaimed, sitting straight and looking over at Remus again. "So that means that-"

"-Unless he was never truly dead." Dumbledore said quietly, cutting over Sirius with ease.

The silence hung heavy, crushing those beneath it into complete oblivion.

There was a bang and Sirius was on his feet, his chair tipped over on the ground.

"NO! No- Nu-uh, never. I checked- his- I WAS THERE! I saw him- both of them! They had no pulse! Believe me- I've never looked for something so hard-"

Dumbledore watched him quietly, making no attempt to calm him.

"They're- they- James and Lily are DEAD Dumbledore- please- don't even, I couldn't bare it- if –if I hoped and you- you were-"

"-Wrong." Remus finished, staring off into space, his face pale and eyes red.

"I am not suggesting that my theory is anywhere near to the truth, but we need to-"

Dumbledore stopped abruptly when he was cut off by loud whirring coming from one of the silver objects. He looked at it in shock before jumping when the object gave out a loud shrill.

Standing at once he took hold of his quill and wrote a quick note down before giving it to Fawkes.

"You know where to go."

Both Sirius and Remus watched this exchange with alarmed expressions on their faces,

"Dumbledore- what's going on?" Sirius asked quickly as Remus looked between the loud silver object and the Headmaster, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Is that-" He said slowly before Dumbledore spoke over him,

"Someone has used magic in Little Whinging-" he stopped to look at both men, "Someone other than Harry." He finished, causing both Remus and Sirius to jump to their feet.

"I bet it's- I'll kill whoever they are!" Sirius spat, getting his wand from his pocket,

"Sirius," Dumbledore said in a steady voice, "If there is anyone of importance in relation to what we have spoken of here, today, you will bring them to number 12 Grimmauld Place, at once." He stared at Sirius until he nodded.

"Good, I believe we are in need of some answers. Meet back at Grimmauld place with Harry as soon as you can reach him. Do not do anything foolish." And with that, he disappeared on the spot, making Sirius and Remus jump back in shock.

"Can he- do that?" Sirius asked slowly, as Remus paced around the desk and towards the fireplace.

"Come on. We'll floo to Mrs Figg's place, it's the fastest way."

"But-"Sirius said, still staring at where Dumbledore had disapparated,

"Sirius! Come on!" Remus said loudly, dragging them both into the fireplace.

* * *

><p>Jerking awake, Harry realised with a jolt that he didn't regain consciousness naturally. It must have been only seconds after he had fallen into the darkness, blinking in the light of a Patronus so strong that it had flushed away all doubt. That is, until now.<p>

Groaning, Harry rolled onto his back and felt around for his glasses, thankfully finding them quickly.

He froze. Through the darkness of the underpass, Harry could just make out a wand as it pointed over his heart. The owner a couple of paces back, silent and unmoving. Harry squinted and tried to see the face of his attacker. Unable to make out anything, Harry searched for his wand, his hands trembling.

"Don't move." A deep voice said sharply, taking half a step forward. Harry frowned when his heart almost jumped out of his chest. Why did the man's voice sound somewhat familiar?

"Who are you?" He asked defiantly, shifting on the ground to a more comfortable position. The man tensed when he moved but did not attack.

"That is of no importance, the question is, who are you?-" Harry's head was spinning. The man didn't know who he was? He can't be a deatheater then...Right?

"-And why were you being chased by dementors?"

Someone squeaked in the darkness and Harry was suddenly reminded of Dudley's presence. His heart racing, Harry tried to see where he was. Could he grab his wand for him? Did he see where it went when the man had collided with him?

"Dudley-" Harry tried, but stopped abruptly when the man span on his heel and pointed his wand at his cousin's face, which let out a yelp of surprise.

"Why does that name ring a bell..." The man muttered under his breath, looking at Dudley with his back turned on Harry.

Harry didn't want to move encase he did something to warrant an attack on either him or his helpless cousin.

"Leave him out of this, he's just a muggle." Harry said quickly, his heart leaping again when the man turned his wand on him once more.

"He's responding very well for 'just a muggle'" The man replied in a low voice, different from before. Harry narrowed his eyes, was the man changing his voice to conceal his identity? Maybe he really was a deatheater, just trying to fool him into relaxing.

"Are you an Auror?" Harry asked quickly, looking around the underpass to try and find his wand. His hands were sweaty and he really needed to get up and stretch the kink in his spine out.

The man shifted, almost nervously, hesitating before he replied,

"I- I was-"

"But now?" Harry countered bluntly, his apprehension growing steadily.

"I- it doesn't matter-" He said slowly with a softer voice.

Harry froze on the ground when he spoke without his rough voice, tingles spread across his entire body and he felt a little faint. Where was the voice from? Why couldn't he place it properly?

Unable to reply, the man took the advantage of stepping closer and gripping his wand tighter.

"Are- are you a prisoner- from- from Azkaban?" the hard voice was back and it shook Harry from his stupor.

"No- No I'm not- why would-"

"Then why are dementors chasing you!" The man shouted over him, making Harry shrink back.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Harry yelled back at the man, getting annoyed at him and the whole entire situation.

"Yeah right." The man muttered, keeping his wand trained on him.

"Oh for God's sake." Harry said desperately, forgetting the wand on him and tried to get to his feet.

"Stay where you are!" the man shouted at him but Harry ignored him,

Swearing the man pointed his wand at him viciously and a red beam came out and hit Harry square in the chest, sending him to the ground and winding him. Gasping, Harry lay on the floor dazed and he vaguely heard Dudley say,

"What did you do, leave 'im alone!"

"Stand back." Harry's attacker said in a low voice, not turning away from him. Dudley fell silent.

"Dudley- run!" Harry rasped, rolling onto his side and coughing violently.

"I've had enough of this." The man said in a hard voice, he walked up to Harry and leant over, grasping his collar and lifted him to his feet. Harry gasped and flinched, waiting for the man to hit him or curse him.

His eyes flew open in surprise when the man did neither but instead swung him around and slammed him into the wall of the underpass. Harry let out a yelp and struggled, but the man just lifted him from the ground and kept him pinned against the wall.

Harry could see a flash of glasses in the dim ceiling lights, which flickered from above. Harry grabbed the arm that was holding him up for support and tried to catch his breath, his heart crashing against his rib cage and his breathing ragged.

A wand was stuck under his chin and Harry swallowed loudly. His attacker seemed to be torn between putting him down and going further, but instead he removed his wand and sighed.

"Who are you?" he whispered, almost to himself and before Harry replied the man raised his wand and said,

"_Lumos_."

A blue white light grew from the tip of his wand and Harry squinted at its brightness. Closing his eyes he waited until the man said something.

There was silence,

And then,

"_Harry...?-!"_

He opened his eyes slowly and the man gasped. Suddenly he was on the floor and the man had backed away from him. Now that Harry could see properly, he looked up into the lumos lit face of his attacker.

And all the breath went from him.

There, standing a little away from him was a tall and lean man, with pale skin, hazel eyes behind glasses like his own and messy black hair that framed his face.

It was like looking in a mirror, except this was no reflection.

Harry was looking at James Potter, his dead father.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>James Potter was pointing his wand at the boy in front of him. He was unconscious and with a flick of his wand, he awoke him.<p>

Once his patronus had left him, reality for James had set in. Why on earth would a dementor be chasing this person? Unless he was dangerous... And was on the run? Was it possible that the boy in front of him, groaning as he came back to the land of the living, was a prisoner? A criminal?

"Don't move." He said lowering his voice, so that nobody could try to figure him out. The boy moved on the ground and squinted up at him, James couldn't make out any of the boy's features so he hoped he wouldn't see him either.

"Who are you?" he said, sending shivers up James's spine, he tensed, wondering why that voice made him want to lay down his wand and help the boy.

"That is of no importance, the question is, who are you?-And why were you being chased by dementors?" He asked, shaking his head and repressing a feeling of protectiveness that was rising from his chest.

"Dudley-" the boy said, reminded James of the other kid that was also in the underpass, swearing silently he spun around and stuck his wand out, causing the other boy to yelp. Looking him up and down, James did not see any wand and therefore didn't see him as a threat; he cursed himself for not realising sooner. Looking at the boy's form, a memory was nagging at the back of his mind,

"Why does that name ring a bell..." he asked himself quietly.

"Leave him out of this, he's just a muggle." The boy on the ground said quickly, from behind him. James turned back towards him and pointed his wand at him again, smirking a little when the boy shifted, apparently uncomfortable.

"He's responding very well for 'just a muggle'"

"Are you an Auror?" The boy asked quickly

James shifted, unsure of how he was supposed to reply.

"I- I was-"

"But now?"

"I- it doesn't matter-" He said slowly with a softer voice.

James stepped closer and gripped his wand tighter; the boy was avoiding his questions.

"Are- are you a prisoner- from- from Azkaban?"

"No- No I'm not- why would-"

"Then why are dementors chasing you!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" he yelled at him,

"Yeah right." James snorted; keeping his wand trained on him.

"Oh for God's sake." The boy muttered and tried to get to his feet.

"Stay where you are!" James shouted, not wanting to hurt the boy, but keeping his wand on him. When the boy ignored him he cursed and felt a wave of magic run through him and pass out of his wand.

It flew into the boy square across his chest and James swore when he hit the ground and tried to catch his breath. Shocked, he jumped when the muggle spoke.

"What did you do, leave 'im alone!" James saw the boy move toward him and he pointed his wand at him

"Stand back."

"Dudley- run!" the boy croaked, rolling onto his side and coughing violently.

"I've had enough of this." James muttered and moved to get the boy to his feet so that he could see him in a better light. Seeing the lights on the ceiling of the underpass, James moved the boy towards the wall, but was shocked at his own strength when the boy gasped and yelped when he slammed him into the wall. James paused, wondering if he had hurt him but when the boy remained silent, he leant forward and asked,

"Who are you?"

The boy did not respond and in annoyance, he flicked his wand and whispered

"_Lumos."_

The light lit of the boy's face and James felt as if he was looking into his own face. He had the same glasses as him and black messy hair was in his face and hung over his eyes. His chest tightened and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. Staring at him, James felt a rise of guilt and anger over take him and he felt his hands shake as he held, the boy- his son, Harry.

"_Harry...?-!"_

And his son opened his eyes. Deep green eyes bore into him, wide, confused and unseeing. Through his shock, James could hear the screams of his wife as she tried to protect their son. The son that he was roughly keeping pinned against the wall.

Out of disgust at himself, he let go of Harry and he fell to the ground. James hardly realised he was moving away from him until he felt the other wall of the underpass press against his back.

_He's alive, my son, Harry! My son is alive! And I just... scared the shit out of him... Oh. _

Harry was looking at him in shock, his hands were shaking and his chest was heaving with quick breaths, James flushed and felt ashamed of himself, he was about to move forward to help him to his feet when another voice came from nowhere and made him freeze.

"Stay away from my Godson you filthy deatheater!"

Turning on the spot, James was met with a very angry and ragged, Sirius Black.

* * *

><p>Mrs Figg was happily sitting in her living room, stroking one of her cats as he drank from a tea cup when the fireplace burst into action, filling the room with a green light and spitting out two dusty and swearing men.<p>

Shrieking, the cat jumped from the sofa, causing Mrs Figg to drop her tea and leap from the sofa. Within the space of about two seconds, her evening had turned into pandemonium.

One of the men she recognised as Sirius Black, but before she could demand as to what going on, he leapt from the floor, yelling at the top of his voice and rushing towards the door, slamming it against the wall and leaving a trail of black dust across the carpet as he ran out onto the street, heading towards number four.

The other, Remus, stood slowly and groaned, rubbing his backside.

"Bloody landed on me, the dog." He muttered before freezing and looking up a very ruffled and confused Mrs Figg.

"What, may I ask, is going on?-!" She demanded. Remus winced and glared at where Sirius had disappeared.

"Sorry Mrs. Figg, we were with the Headmaster when he got a response from some sort of sensor, saying that someone had performed magic near here. We've come to check on Harry, to see if he's alright."

Mrs. Figg looked a little pale and she sank onto the sofa again, nodding to herself.

"Right, of course, is there anything I can do to help?" she asked in a shaky voice while brushing soot off herself distractedly.

Remus shook his head,

"Although, you could stop the neighbours from calling the police when they see a crazy looking man, covered in black soot running down the road. We could really do without that." He smiled and moved across the living room so that he could leave and follow Sirius before he did something stupid.

"Right, okay, I'll get right on that! Now go help Harry get out of whatever mess he's in now."

Remus nodded and left, running down the garden path and sprinting to catch up with his best friend.

He found him outside of Harry's aunt and uncle's house, slamming on the door with his fist.

When Harry's aunt Petunia opened the door with a huff, Remus jogged up behind Sirius and laid a hand on his shoulder. Both men flinched when Petunia let out a shrill scream,

"You- You're that-that Sirius Black- the murderer! Well he's not here; he left about an hour ago! Leave us alone and take him with you!"

She went to slam the door but Remus pushed past Sirius and put a hand on the door.

"Harry's not here? Where did he go?"

"What's going on dear?" Vernon called from inside the house, before waddling up to his wife and looking at the men outside. When he recognised them he glared.

"We don't want your folk here, bugger off!"

Sirius growled and Vernon and Petunia jumped and backed off a little.

"Where is my Godson you stupid man! If he's hurt- so help me- I'll take my boot and plant it straight up your-"

"-We need to know where Harry is, he could be in danger." Remus said loudly, cutting off Sirius and pushing him further away from the door.

"Danger- why?" Petunia asked quietly,

"Because there might be some men after him out there, we need to get him to safety." Remus replied, looking at Harry's aunt with a pleading gaze.

She looked thoughtful for a while before glancing at her husband.

"I sent him out, after dinner. He hadn't been out in weeks and I thought- thought that maybe he needed to get out for a while."

Vernon looked at his wife strangely, as if she had grown another head.

"I don't know where he would have gone though" she added softly.

Remus was losing his patients and his heart beat was rising out of fear for Harry.

"You don't have any clue?" he asked desperately.

"No I-"

"Probably gone to that bleeding park, rough kids hang around in those sorts of places." Vernon said, talking over his wife as he turned his back on the door and went back inside the living room.

Remus looked at Sirius and he shrugged at him, turning back to Petunia she nodded slowly,

"That is probably your best bet." She said with a tone of finality.

Remus nodded at her and turned to leave when she spoke again,

"Make sure he's alright – or- I'll- I can't stand him moping about any more." Remus looked at her with a brow raised. He smiled in response and dragged Sirius after him as he stared at Harry's aunt.

"Come on-" he muttered to Sirius as they began to run down the road, "- I don't think it's far from here."

...

When Remus and Sirius came across the park, their panic increased, there was nobody there and it was getting darker. A cool breeze hit them and both men shivered involuntarily.

"Remus- he's not here- where-" Remus held up a hand, cutting off Sirius as he closed his eyes and opened up his magic.

His wolfish qualities allowed him to have a sort of second sense when it came to magic, he could feel it when it had been used.

"Remus?" Sirius asked,

"Someone's apparated near here, in fact- just over-" he lifted his hand and opened his eyes, pointing towards a field behind the park "-there."

They remained silent, looking at where Remus had indicated,

"We need to split up." Sirius got out, after a minute. Remus nodded and moved towards the park.

"He was here, he must have been." Remus said quietly. "Let's check the perimeter; whoever they are could still be here.

Sirius nodded and moved after Remus,

"I'll go to the point of appearance and you can check the surrounding area." Remus pulled out his wand, remembering that Sirius had left his.

"Take my wand."

"But-" Sirius protested,

"I'll be fine; you however, need to make sure you can defend yourself." Sirius huffed but snatched the wand from Remus.

"I don't need looking after" he grumbled under his breath. Remus grinned and turned towards the field where he had felt the magic.

"Oh yeah- just sent up red sparks if you find him, I'll be there as soon as I can." Remus said over his shoulder and started running around the fence of the park, leaving Sirius standing there stupidly, looking around.

"If I were Harry, where would I go..." Sirius said to himself as he scanned the landscape, stopping when he looked towards a break in the trees; he squinted and could make out a patch of concrete in the shape of an arch. Stilling, he listened hard and could just make out faint traffic.

"Where there are other people, witnesses." Sirius muttered, jogging in the direction of what he thought was an underpass.

* * *

><p>"Sirius?-!" Both Harry and James said at the same time, causing them to look at each other. Harry felt a little apprehensive, Sirius had just called this man a deatheater, and he began to back away from him slowly.<p>

"Harry-" Sirius said, stepping towards him with his wand pointing at the man.

"No! You- you're- Peter said- you stay away from him." The man who looked like James said, growling as he moved in front of Harry and walked towards Sirius.

Sirius growled and moved forward as well, challenging him, "Get out of the way!" He said as a red beam came from his wand and narrowly missed James as he dodged it.

"He's not your Godson! Sirius Black is his Godfather; you're just wearing his face! Back off!" James yelled in retaliation, sending his own spell towards Sirius who had to duck and roll on the ground to avoid it.

Sirius pointed his wand at the sky and let off red sparks, much like the ones Harry had used when he had found Fleur in the maze last year.

"What would you know about it, you're just deatheater scum.-" Sirius spat, aiming his wand at the man who looked like James. "-Wormtail's probably trained you in all you need to know!"

"Peter told me about Harry, that he was-"

"A traitor?-! I'll bet he did, now back off or I'll take you apart." James stumbled back a little at Sirius's words and his wand lowered a fraction. Harry's heart was racing as he watched Sirius move forward a little, a livid expression on his face that made him shiver.

"No- he said- you- that you were a death eater- but, but I-" James stammered and took a step back, moving towards Harry again.

"-Of course he would have said that! That's what he told everyone when he blew up a street of thirteen muggles!-" Sirius sent another curse at James, who ducked and sent one back which missed.

"- Now who are you? How- dare you, look like him- like James!" Sirius spat, breathing heavily with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

James was shocked and paused,

"It's me- I'm James! Nobody else, I'm James Potter!"

Sirius let out a shout and caught James in the side with a silent spell that knocked him to the ground.

"JAMES POTTER IS DEAD!" Sirius yelled, watching as the other man scrambled to his feet and threw a shield around himself as Sirius sent a stunning spell.

"Oh really?-" James yelled back at him, "- If you truly believed that, the Sirius I know wouldn't be trying to stun me! He'd being trying to kill me!" James raised his wand and was about to send another curse towards Sirius when Harry let out a yell,

"NO! Don't- don't kill him! Please!"

James froze as he heard the fear in his son's voice, he looked over his shoulder and saw that Harry had stood up and was leaning heavily against the wall, his face was pale and he had one hand pressed against his forehead.

"You think that-" James whispered, but Sirius yelled over him,

"Harry! Run!"

Harry went red and shook his head,

"I'm not leaving you here!" leaving off 'with him' by shutting his mouth with a snap.

Sirius growled and was about to send another spell when another person came crashing through the undergrowth that surrounded the underpass.

Remus stopped and leaned over, breathing heavily and trying to say something,

"You- you found him-" he gasped and stood straight, freezing when he took in the scene before him. Harry was leaning against the underpass wall, clutching at his scar, standing in front of him was a tall man with his wand pointed out, looking very much like James Potter.

"James- What... Sirius?" Remus gaped as he stared at the man that could only be his best friend. He moved towards him but Sirius put an arm out and stopped him,

"It's not him- look, we need to get to Harry, I'll keep him busy while you get to Harry, okay?"

Remus nodded and moved around the pair that was locked in a standoff.

"Remus-?" James said in a shocked voice, taking his eyes off Sirius to look at him. Remus paused a little but shook his head, keeping his eyes off the figure, but that voice was so familiar it was almost torture not to run over and envelop James in a bone crushing hug. "You're with Sirius- but- this guy- he's a deatheater?"

"No- he's not, surely you'd know that, being one yourself" Remus spat, trying to get closer to Harry.

"But-" Sirius didn't let him get any further, he yelled and a red beam came rushing at James, who made a complicated move with his wand, sending back the spell towards the caster. Sirius moved out the way in time and James struck again, a yellow light almost hitting Sirius, skimming his arm and leaving a shallow cut.

The two continued to fight, beams of light crashing against each other and the men diving out the way when one came towards them. Both were knocked onto their backs at one time, but they were back on their feet in moments, sending curses back and forth once more.

Remus, keeping away from the fight, made his way over to Harry, who was kneeling on the ground when one spell almost hit him that was meant for James. His hand was away from his forehead but he was extremely pale and hadn't stopped shaking.

"Harry!" Remus called and he looked at him with wide eyes, searching Remus's face for some sort of explanation. "Keep your head down, I'm going to get you out of here."

Rushing to his side, Remus grabbed Harry's shoulders and looked him over for any wounds.

"Are you hurt?"

Harry shook his head and looked back at the two men fighting.

"Professor Lupin... What- what's going on, that- he looks like- it can't be him? Can it?" Harry unconsciously grabbed Remus by the wrist and was squeezing hard.

"Look Harry- we need to move, I'm taking you to Sirius's old house, Dumbledore's orders."

Harry looked at him wildly,

"Sirius's house? Dumbledore's orders? He hasn't contacted me all summer and now this happens?-!" he said angrily but letting Remus pull him to his feet and move him away from the fighting.

"Yeah come on-" Remus shouted over the noise, making Harry duck when a spell came over their way.

"But what's going to happen with my- with him? Do you think it's Voldemort?" Harry asked, getting to his feet and running with Remus to get out of the way of more spells.

"I don't know Harry, I've just got to get you out-"

"HARRY!" A shout make them both jump.

Harry and Remus looked around and found James staring at him desperately, his wand lowered a little and he took a step in their direction. Sirius took his chances and fired a stunning spell at him. It hit the man in the chest and he was blown off his feet and landed on his back a few feet away. Harry was breathing heavily and resisted the urge to go over to him.

Sirius looked over to Remus and chucked his wand at him, "Go and take Harry to safety, then come back for me and this piece of dirt." He indicated over his shoulder at the man flat out on the floor.

Remus nodded and grasped Harry by the shoulder, "This is going to feel a bit funny" he said before a crack rang out across the area. Both Harry and Remus were gone.

Sirius let out a sigh and looked at James; he walked over to him and sat down heavily. He grabbed the man's hand and looked it over, knowing that James had a small scar on his middle finger of his left hand from an accident in potions in fifth year, where Snape had shoved him in the shoulder when he had walked past, causing James to slice his finger open.

When he found it Sirius closed his eyes and held back a groan. He looked so much like him, it was so hard not to grab him and hug him. He lightly punched James on the chin, feeling anger rising within him.

"That's for Harry" He muttered quietly.

Five minutes later, Remus appeared next to him and knelt down, taking a hold of his shoulder and telling him to hold onto James.

The three men disappeared and left the area eerily quiet.

A few seconds after they had gone, Dudley appeared from the shadows of the underpass, looking around with a frown on his face.

"What the bloody 'ell was that all about...?" He said to himself before looking up at the sky. It started to rain and Dudley sighed in frustration and apparent confusion.

* * *

><p>Moonlight ran across the elaborate carpets of the darkened room and broke around a figure that was lying on the floor, breathing heavily and shaking in terror.<p>

A tall man robed in black prowled the shadows, holding a bone white wand in his left hand, twirling it teasingly as he watched the man on the floor in amusement.

"I'm not particularly pleased Wormtail." Lord Voldemort hissed quietly, making the man on the floor shiver and back feebly away from him.

"I – I am sorry- my my Lord-" Peter Pettigrew had a small cut down the side of his face and he was very pale. His small eyes were wide in fear and the pupils were dilated. "- I was not pre-prepared for his appearance."

"Fool!" Voldemort spat viciously, "Because of your blunder, James Potter has escaped me and may have fallen into the hands of the enemy!" pointing his wand at Peter he froze. A strange expression came over his face and his eyes became unfocused. Peter remained on the floor, eyes clamped shut, unaware of this occurrence.

Voldemort could feel a cold, sharp shock throughout his whole system. It was disjointed and irrelevant to his situation, but somewhere in the depths of his mind, he could feel Harry Potter's horror as he took in the face of his dead father.

The boy's shock was so apparent that he hadn't felt Voldemort enter his mind for a few seconds. Voldemort allowed a smirk overcome him and he laughed, his high voice echoing around the room and filling Peter with even more fear.

Voldemort lifted his wand and turned away from Peter, who was trembling on the floor, looking at his master with shock as he showed him his back.

Smiling evilly, Voldemort closed his eyes and revelled in his discovery, not only did he have a connection with the boy, but he could use it to unhinge him further. Hopefully, the appearance of his father would allow Voldemort to slip into his mind and bring him closer.

Maybe letting James Potter go was for the best, he could become the key to the boy's undoing. Harry Potter would rise with his support and crash and burn when Voldemort was there to take it away from him.

Chuckling, Voldemort turned on his heel to face Peter.

"Get up Wormtail; you have done me a great service tonight."

The room seemed to get a little colder when the Dark Lord smiled wildly and bared his teeth.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there's any mistakes!<strong>

**Please remember to R&R it really helps, thanks!**

**HK1: **Hey, thanks for the review, I will update OOR as soon as I can, it's just that all of my notes were on the latop that crashed! Next week I have more exams so it won't be for a while, but hang in there, I won't forget about it!

**~JadedHowl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Here's chapter five, I've been stressing over this chapter for ages now and that's why it took so long to write. Still not completely happy with it, but it's the best I can do for now.**

**Warning: Mild language?**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm coming for you<strong>

_Chapter 5_

The world was spinning, there was a heavy darkness suffocating him and Harry felt like he was being compressed and shoved through a small tube, the sensation was uncomfortable but it was over before it proved to be painful, he held desperately onto Lupin's arm to stop himself from falling over as they landed with a loud crack outside a row of old looking houses.

Lupin steadied him before rushing up a set of steps and opening a door with the number twelve on it. Still heavily disorientated, Harry hardly took in his surroundings as he tottered up the steps and stumbled in the house after Lupin, who shut the door quickly behind him and latched a hand on his arm once more.

"Professor what-" But a scream shut him up and made him jump, a portrait, opposite the front door and down the hall was revealed from behind a curtain and a woman with black hair was screaming and yelling at the top of her voice,

"AHHH SCUM OF THE EARTH! A HALF BREED AND HALF BLOOD ENTERING THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! HOW DARE YOU SET FOOT IN THIS HOUSE-"

"Oh bloody hell-" Harry just about heard Lupin mutter and he looked at him with wide eyes.

"BLOOD TRAITORS WILL BE NEXT I'LL BET, OH HOW THE MIGHTY HAS BEEN TAINTED, YOU DARE TO ENTER THIS HOUSE, THE HOUSE FOR PURE BLOODS ONLY, BEGON YOU FILTHLY-"

Lupin managed to silence her with a flick of his wand before stalking over to the painting and ripping the curtains back over, shutting away the woman from sight.

"What the hell was-"

"Not now Harry, come on, get up stairs, I need to check on Sirius." Lupin cut him off, talking loudly and ushering Harry towards a set of very old and dusty looking stairs. Harry hardly took in the strange ornaments or what looked like stuffed elves as he was pushed up the stairs gently until they reached the next floor.

"But who-?" He tried again,

"Here we are! I think this used to be Sirius's room when he lived here." Lupin said over him

"Wait- hang on, Sirius lived here? When-"

"Family home, he owns it now, although a little unwillingly, your Godfather and I have been planning on moving in here for weeks, you just met his lovely and welcoming mother."

Harry snorted and looked around a little,

"It sinks." He said dryly, wiping his finger along the door frame and lifting it to reveal horrible grey dust and grime. Lupin chuckled nervously and motioned for him to go further into the room. Harry's head was thumping and he could still feel his heartbeat racing, whatever he had seen was being pushed to the back of his mind where he wouldn't have to deal with it... For now anyway.

"I'm going to go back now, I want you to stay in this room Harry, promise me?" Lupin said quickly, his eyes darting round the room before focusing back on Harry.

"Yeah- about that, who was-"

"Look- I can't explain now-"

"It's Voldemort isn't it?" Harry said darkly, frowning while lifting his hand to rub his scar, it was prickling and felt warm under his fingers. Lupin's eyes followed his hand before he shook his head,

"Like I said- I have no idea. When I get Sirius, I'm going to floo Dumbledore and let him know what's going on-"

"But what is going on? I've heard nothing all summer!" Harry said in frustration, "Nothing! Not a word from anyone, even bloody Ron and Hermione are hiding things from me?"

"Harry-" Lupin said calmly

"No! I need to know what's going on! I was the one in that graveyard months ago!" Harry was practically shouting and Lupin flinched but he ignored him, "I'm the one who saw it all happen! I'm going to be the one to deal with his next plot, which will undoubtedly involve me and my demise!" Harry continued, sarcasm lacing his words as he paced the room, flinging his arms about him in anger filled gestures.

"If- whoever that was-" Harry said, faltering for the first time, "Is after me, I need to know!"

Lupin sighed and leant against the door frame, his closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, suddenly looking a lot older. Harry felt slightly guilty at his outbreak, but still angry about being kept in the dark.

"Look- Harry, I know this is hard for you right now, but I need to make sure your Godfather is safe and not terrorising anybody. I will talk to you about this later, okay?" Lupin moved from the door way and was about to leave when he looked over his shoulder, "Sorry Harry." He muttered and closed the door quietly behind him. Harry could hear him go down the stairs and less than a minute later he had left the house, the front door shutting with a slam, luckily not setting off the portrait again.

Harry stood staring at the door in front of him, his fists opening and closing in repressed anger and frustration, finally he snapped and whirled around kicking a bed side table, making it rattle and causing the draws to open releasing a cloud of dust.

His foot now throbbing, Harry limped slightly across the room to look out the window, the street was empty and the orange glow from the streetlamp was wavering, flickering on and off at times. Sighing loudly, Harry turned around and found another door leading to a small bathroom. The door creaked when he opened it and more dust was disturbed. Coughing and blinking heavily, Harry went across the bathroom to the mirror. A film of grime lingered on his reflection so he pulled up his sleeve and rubbed it across the mirror, clearing it so he could see his gaunt face.

Ignoring his features, Harry focused on his scar, it felt like it was pulsing and moving upon his forehead and when he had moved his fringe from his face, the scar was revealed, looking red and irritated, Harry ran a finger over it and hissed when it prickled at his touch. Closing his eyes and resting his head against the cool mirror, he let out another sigh, images of the afternoon racing behind his eyelids.

"What is going on?" He muttered in a whisper before opening his eyes, leaning back from the mirror and taking off his glasses. Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned, wondering what the time was and whether or not his presence had been missed at the Dursley's, he thought about his cousin and his strange behaviour before the Dementor attack. Thinking back on it now, his cousin was probably only acting differently because they were near.

Did that mean that somewhere deep down, Dudley actually gave a damn about him?

Harry snorted, yeah right.

Leaving the bathroom, he looked around the rest of the room, reminded that this was where Sirius had grown up. Through the gloom he could see Gryffindor banners pinned up everywhere, along with posters of quidditch teams and even some muggle posters. Moving closer to one particular wall, Harry's eyes caught on a photo of Sirius and Remus, with what looked like his parents. Feeling his heart race a little, Harry inspected the picture in more detail, warming inside when he recognised his mother's deep red hair and his father's glasses. Harry smiled as they all waved up to him before they looked off into the distance and laughed at something. His mother was looking up at Harry's father, love evident in her eyes, and James leant down to give her a kiss. Harry blushed but his heart was swelling inside, he tried to take the photo down, but it was stuck to the wall with a charm.

"I bet your parents loved that Sirius." Harry said to himself before chuckling.

Turning away from the wall, Harry suddenly felt very tired as all of the days' events caught up with him. Sitting down on the bed, Harry let himself fall back on the covers causing a cloud of dust to envelop him, setting off a nasty coughing fit.

"Oh for f-" A scream cut him off,

"HARRY!" a vaguely familiar voice echoed around The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

When Sirius and Remus appeared with the supposed form of James Potter Sirius fell over on his face, cursing as Remus repressed the urge to laugh at him. Glaring Sirius stood and brushed himself down,

"Just not used to that, you know, with two other people, it threw me off balance." He said when he had straightened up and crossed his arms across his chest. Remus merely looked at him, amusement clear in his eyes.

"What? It did!" he protested,

"Oh no no, I believe you Sirius." They paused to glare at each other before they remembered what they were supposed to be doing; all amusement was dropped, instantly.

"How was Harry?" Sirius asked quietly as they moved towards the house, keeping the unconscious form lifted from the ground.

"Peeved." Remus answered earning a snort from Sirius, "Well okay, he was angry, confused and really hurt; he doesn't understand why Dumbledore is keeping things from him."

A dark look overcame Sirius's face, "None of us understand why he's doing it, and he deserves to know, out of all others, Harry should have been told first."

"I know Sirius, it's not like I agree, and I just have to be the one to tell him that I _can't_ tell him anything!" Remus let out a sigh and Sirius smirked,

"Dumbledore should be the one to tell him eh?"

"Yeah, he should deal with all this teenage angst." Remus muttered half heartedly, while climbing the steps up to the house. Sirius gave the door a once over, a disgusted look on his face before opening the door and shuffling in backwards.

"Never thought I'd be coming back here-" he said to himself, "especially like this..." Remus nodded his head in silent agreement and shut the door behind him with his foot.

The apparition obviously had some effects on their unconscious and simply unwanted companion as he groaned and started to move his limbs, reaching up with his hand to touch his head. Sirius glanced at Remus who dropped the spell levitating the man; he fell to the ground with a thump,

"Ouch- what?" The man muttered, opening his eyes and wincing in apparent discomfort. Remus pointed his wand at the fallen figure,

"Get up, now." He said darkly, making Sirius look up at him in surprise, he'd never heard his best friend's voice so cold.

"Remus- what are you doing?" The man asked, is tone relaying his confusion, after a few brief seconds his eyes widened and he appeared to have remembered. "Shit- where's Harry?"

"I said get up-" Remus repeated but the man clearly wasn't listening, pushing himself up onto his elbows he glared at them both,

"Where's my son?-!" he hissed before getting up so fast that Remus didn't have time to prepare himself, he was pushed against the wall roughly while the other man stared at him, taking in his face, his eyes calculating.

"Oi, get your hands off him!" Sirius threatened and shoved him away from Remus who quickly recovered and trained his wand on the other man. He looked around the hall, his hands gripping at nothing, looking as if he wanted to go for his wand, when he caught sight of the stairs behind Sirius and Remus he moved forward,

"Harry- Where is he? HARRY!-?" He tried running past them both but they stopped him, grabbing him around the waist in a rugby tackle, Remus grunted at the power of the man as his breath left his lungs. Using all of his strength he managed to throw him back and stick his wand in his ribs, stilling his movement. Remus could tell the man had some sort of training, he could tell when he was beat.

"The living room, if you please." Remus said steadily, jerking his head in the direction he wanted him to go. After a brief pause, the man complied. "Sit down." Remus added stiffly before glancing at Sirius who was staring at the man as he carefully took a seat. "Sirius-" he said softly, startling him out of his daze, "Take my wand and watch him, I need to floo Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore is coming here?" The man asked quickly, making both Remus and Sirius stare at him, Remus ignored him and looked away,

"Just don't hurt him, not until I get back." Sirius nodded and Remus walked over to him, handed him his wand before walking out the room to use the fireplace, not once looking back at the other man. Sirius turned his wand on him and flicked it, causing ropes to tightly coil around his wrists and ankles, the man frowned and looked down before looking back up at Sirius.

"If Dumbledore is coming here then you can't be-"

"Deatheaters?" Sirius said harshly

"Yeah, right." The man said awkwardly, "Not that I believe you or anything, my Sirius would have punched my lights out by now." Sirius frowned,

"Oh I assure you, I'm restraining myself." He replied. The other man seemed to study him for a while before he spoke again.

"How did we first meet?" he said quickly, never looking away from his eyes. Sirius hesitated before answering

"I met James Potter-" he started with a pointed glare, "on the train to Hogwarts, I ran into him knocking us both, with our trunks, over."

"Bloody heavy thing it was too." The man muttered, his eyes flickering with hidden humour. Sirius looked at him carefully before continuing.

"The door of the compartment was pushed open and he and I both landed on the compartment floor, had a right laugh about it too. We decided that it must have been fate."

The man snorted and leant back a little in the chair, seemingly relaxing, although his shoulders were still tense.

"When did we first become proper friends?" he questioned quietly.

Sirius sighed and fiddled with his wand, he was nervous, trying to hide it, but the fact that his dead best friend was talking with him in his old family home unnerved him a little.

"Why do you care-?"

"Just want to make sure of something."

"Fine, I guess we first became friends when we talked about getting sorted, you-" Sirius stopped and the other man raised his brow but said nothing "-James told me about his family being in Gryffindor and I was worried that he wouldn't like me once he found out about my family always being in Slytherin, I told him however, wanting to see his reaction. He surprised me, saying-"

"-And you seemed so nice"

"-And you seemed so nice." Both men said at the same time.

"Sirius?" The man whispered, "Is it really you?"

Sirius was frozen to the spot, his heart beating rapidly and his hands shaking around Remus's wand. His mind was spinning and he looked away from the man for the first time, unable to look into those eyes as they questioned him hopefully.

Damn good actor this Deatheater.

"Shut up-" he said coldly, "Just be quiet! I don't care if you know that, you could have- anyone could have told you that- Peter, anyone! Don't you dare sit there and look at me like you're trying to be him! James Potter is dead and this is messed up-" Sirius stalked towards the other man, leaning over and pressing his wand into his chest.

"Tell me the truth, who are you?"

"Sirius it's me-" he ignored the man and sent a mild shock through the wand, making him jump.

"The truth."

"I am telling the truth! I swear, listen to me, it's me Padfoot-" Sirius snapped and sent another shock, making the man jolt and bite his tongue- hard,

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Sirius yelled, breathing hard and glaring, utter hatred boiling in his veins,

"Sirius, please-" James tried, but Sirius had enough, he backhanded the man and stood further back to curse him when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Spinning around, Sirius came face to face with Albus Dumbledore, who looked at him with a trace of pity. Clenching his jaw and ignoring the incredulous look Remus was giving him, he spoke,

"He's all yours; the dirty deatheater is full of lies." Dumbledore gave him a wry smile,

"All in good time my boy" He looked over his shoulder "The Veritaserum Remus?" Sirius watched as his best friend extracted a phial from his pocket and handed it to Dumbledore. The liquid inside was clear, as if only water resided in there.

Once Dumbledore checked it was the right potion, he looked over at James who was staring at all three of them, a mild look a relief on his face. Sirius winced at the red tint on his lips but crushed his feelings of guilt almost instantly, watching carefully as Dumbledore made his way over to the man.

"Will you take this willingly young man?" Dumbledore questioned in a calm but firm voice. James looked him over for a second before nodding, his eyes straying over to Sirius and Remus who watched, clearly wanting this to be over as soon as possible.

Dumbledore leaned closer and James opened his mouth and three drops were left on his tongue. James winced slightly but swallowed, his eyes going hazy after a few seconds. Dumbledore used his wand to produce himself a chair, upon which he sat and looked at James for a while.

"Are you a deatheater or involved with Voldemort in any way?" Sirius waiting, unconsciously leaning forward,

"No, neither am I involved with Voldemort."

Beside him, Sirius heard Remus sigh in relief.

"What was your intent today and were you going to, in any way, harm young Harry Potter."

"I wanted to find my son, I was told by Peter that he was alive, but he was a deatheater so I wanted to check to see if he was lying. I would never harm my son."

"That didn't seem true when Harry was on the floor in that alley way!" Sirius hissed. Dumbledore paused,

"Sirius please." He said softly before returning his attention back on James.

James was looking at Sirius with a blank expression, "It was dark and I had just saved him from Dementors, I did not know his identity." It was silent for a few seconds after that as they all digested that information.

"What is your name and birth date?"

Remus stood by Sirius and latched a hand onto his arm, gripping hard. Sirius hardly noticed.

"James Potter, 27th of March 1960."

The world stopped, it seemed. Everything went dull and muffled, Sirius barely heard Dumbledore as he continued questioning James, asking about small details that only James Potter would know about. He swayed on his feet and was steadied by Remus, Sirius looked around at him with unseeing eyes and he looked back in the same state. Neither of them knew how, but suddenly they were in the hall and breathing as if they had been starved of air for years.

"How- oh my god" Remus said in a far away voice, as Sirius slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"It's him- and I- he was telling me the truth!" Remus looked at him "I didn't realize- how was- The dead just don't come back Remus!"

His best friend sat down next to him and just nodded, in awe and silent in his happiness that was slowly bubbling to the surface.

"Harry- think of how he- my god- he's not alone – anymore"

"James is alive Sirius, what- what about Lily?" Sirius paused and thought,

"I don't- maybe? If James is here- then why not-" Sirius was interrupted when Dumbledore came out of the living room; he looked down at them both as they scrambled to their feet. Before they could ask any more questions he nodded,

"It seems my friends, that he is James Potter."

"How is he? Is he mad at me?" Sirius asked quickly tripping over his words in his haste.

"I would not know, when the Veritaserum wore off he was a little woozy, he should wake up in a few minutes."

"How did- what- how?" Remus stuttered while staring at Dumbledore. He chuckled before replying

"I can't disclose that without his permission, but I can tell you this; he never died that night in Godric's Hollow."

Both men looked at him, their brows raised and eyes full of confusion. Dumbledore patted them both on the shoulder before making his way towards the door.

"I assume one of you will tell Harry in due course?"

Sirius and Remus nodded before glancing up at the ceiling as if wondering what was going on upstairs.

"Goodnight boys, let me know when you are all able to come to me for another chat, we have much to arrange in relation to Mr. Potter's return." Dumbledore tilted his purple hat and left shortly afterwards, the hall was silent, eerie almost.

Both Sirius and Remus looked at each other before looking towards the living room, neither of them moved.

"Maybe I should go tell Harry-" Sirius offered but Remus shook his head

"No- we need to set things right, otherwise it'll be even harder to- yeah, do that..." Sirius nodded absentmindedly before taking a deep breath and marching over to the living room, a determined gleam in his eye. Remus smiled and followed him.

When they entered neither were prepared for James to be awake, let alone standing and admiring his wand. He looked up at them sharply and put away his wand, staring at the two men in what seemed like apprehension. Sirius took a step forward,

"James- er woah- look, sorry for-" but the rest of his sentence was muffled when James walked straight up to him and hugged him, his arms tight around him. They stood like that for a while before Sirius felt Remus join in; hugging them both for all that it was worth.

"Er Moony? Can't breathe!" James chocked before they broke apart and laughed, eyes shining and awkward blushes rising on their cheeks as they all blinked heavily.

"Where's my tool box, I need to balance out all of that- that fluff- with something manly!" Sirius said chuckling, trying to hide the waver in his voice with a grin. Remus rolled his eyes and James punched him lightly on the shoulder,

"Not much different with you then Padfoot?" He said winking, unaware of the uneasy looked passed between his two other friends.

"Yeah about that-" but before he could elaborate, a loud noise came from upstairs, followed by some faint shouting, sounding suspiciously like Sirius's name, paired with a few juicy swear words.

Harry. Damn.

James had lost the entire colour in his face and he looked back at his two friends, suddenly seeming lost.

"Is that him? I mean- Harry?" Sirius glanced at Remus before looking back at James,

"Yeah, shall- shall I bring him down?" he offered, not quite sure what to say. Remus however managed to save him.

"He's a great kid James; you're going to be so proud of him."

James blinked at him, his eyes unfocused behind his glasses.

"Does he still think- you know- that I'm a deatheater?" Sirius winced, but Remus seemed to take it in his stride.

"He's overwhelmed, but if you want, I'll go and talk to him now- explain things. Then I'll bring him down?" James nodded and smiled when Remus gripped his shoulder, "its good having you back James." Remus murmured before turning and leaving the room.

"Don't worry mate, he'll understand." Sirius said, smiling properly for the first time since meeting Harry in his third year, "He's tough and smart, he'll come around."

James seemed to consider his words for a while but there was still a frown on his face and a glint of worry in his eyes.

"I don't know Sirius, I was pretty harsh with him- you were right- about the alley way." James turned away from him and walked towards the fireplace in the room, leaning against the mantle with his hands.

"I was wrong- overreacting- you know me." Sirius tried to reason

"No, I practically treated my own son like a criminal. I should have known something was wrong, I could feel it in my gut, but I ignored it- idiot, he's probably never going to trust me."

"James calm down-"

"Sirius, what if I can't look after him? I'm already a failure! I'm only twenty one years old, I'm still a kid myself, how am I supposed to be a father?" James spun around and started hyperventilating. Sirius didn't look up at him; instead he stared at the floor,

"Try being thirty plus." He muttered with a smirk. When James didn't answer, he looked up and found him standing very still and staring wide eyed at the door way behind Sirius. Turning around, he found his pale and shocked looking Godson. He was breathing heavily as if he had just run down the stairs; Remus appeared behind him, also panting, and his expression helpless as he looked between father and son.

Sirius waited for the movie moment where both of them would hug each other and cry happy tears of reunion, but it never came. Instead, a terror filled Harry Potter bolted, running for the door before flinging it open and disappearing into the night.

The cool night air breezed against all three men as they stared after the younger wizard, they were all silent, horrified at what had just happened.

"Shit" they all muttered in sync.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's not as long as the last chapter, but I thought I'd better get something up. I hope that was okay? Please let me know what you thought, reviews mean the world to me. In fact, I got my first negative review for this on the last chapter! Just a heads up, I welcome constructive critzisum, so if you have a point to make, please explain it so I can learn from it and improve my writing! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, they made me smile.<strong>

**Oh gods I'm worried about posting this chapter.**

**Hopefully the next one will be up soon?**

**R&R**

**~JadedHowl**

**P.S I will be changing the name of this story by my next update, so heads up!**


End file.
